


{5/11} are you smarter than a fifth grader

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: the dream that princess saw [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5/11, AoFemKuro, Asdos!Akashi, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Medical stuff, Slight!AkaFemKuro, Smart! Daiki, pinter! daiki adalah jalan ninjaku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Aomine Daiki, peraih nilai tertinggi SBMPTN di Teiko University, dengan sengaja, menciptakan friksi-friksi negatif antara dia dan seniornya, asdos patklin yang IPK-nya 4,00.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: the dream that princess saw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540504
Kudos: 8





	{5/11} are you smarter than a fifth grader

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basket (c) tadatoshi fujimaki

"Pagi, Semuanya."

"Pagi, Kak."

Kakak asdos yang baru datang itu, langsung merapikan kertas-kertas hasil kuis yang siap dibagikan. Setelah semenit basa-basi, dia mengabsen mahasiswa praktikumnya, menyalakan laptop lalu menyambungkannya ke proyektor. Si kakak asdos praktikum patologi klinis--Akashi Seijuurou--yang akrab dipanggil Kak Sei, sempat merapikan rambut merahnya yang terlihat lembut itu dengan jari-jari. Para mahasiswi hilang konsentrasi. Para mahasiswa menyumpah dalam hati; kenapa asdos praktikumnya dapat yang model begini, sih?

Niat hati ingin dapat gebetan di semester tiga, malah minder duluan sebelum berusaha. Bukannya apa-apa, makhluk berambut merah di depan mereka ini, sudah tampan, berkharisma, mantan ketua BEM, kesayangan dosen, IP-nya 4,00 pula.

Kan kesal, ya!

"Oke, sebelum mulai, pimpin do'a dulu." Kak Sei melihat ke mahasiswa paling bersemangat yang duduk di baris paling depan. "Kazunari, silakan!"

"Baik, Kak."

Mereka pun berdoa agar hari ini tidak ada kuis dadakan dari dosen, seperti kemarin. Daiki sih, santai-santai saja. Mau UAS detik ini juga dia siap.

"Selesai."

"Yak, kita awali praktikum hari ini dengan studi kasus dulu. Biar panas, oke."

Suara _huuuu_ menjadi _backsound_ laboratorium yang harusnya sunyi. Sekali lagi, Daiki masih santai-santai saja. Peraih nilai tertinggi saat SBMPTN di kampus ini gitu, secara.

"Eh, jangan gitu, kemarin nilai kalian jelek-jelek lho! Kecuali Aomine Daiki ya, dia 100. Tapi yang lain," Kak Sei mengedarkan pandangan, "paling tinggi kedua cuma dapat 73, Shintarou. Kalau nggak sering-sering dilatih ya kapan bisanya."

Semuanya diam. Iya, sih. Bahkan kemarin Tetsuna hampir nangis karena cuma bisa eksekusi tiga dari sepuluh kasus. Untungnya sepulang praktik, Kak Sei berbaik hati menraktirnya _milkshake_ di kantin. Harapan hidup Tetsuna jadi meningkat meski sedikit. Dan malamnya saat kebingungan lagi, Daiki sampai repot-repot _vidcall_ demi membantu Tetsuna belajar dari diktat. Agh, Daiki memang cahaya Tetsuna.

"Saya tulis kasusnya, lalu kalian langsung analisis saja." Kakak Asdos ganteng itu, menuliskan sebuah kasus di papan tulis Lab. Ia nampak berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum menuliskan semuanya. Mungkin Kak Sei sedang mencoba mempermudah agar mahasiswa praktikumnya tidak syok seperti kemarin.

Satsuki telan ludah. _Omaigad_, cara menulisnya pun elegan sekali.

"Konsen sama kasusnya ya, jangan sama saya."

Gilak! Ketahuan!

"Haha ... Bercanda."

Candamu saja ganteng, Kak. Gimana serius? Mendadak seisi Lab ngehalu diseriusin Kak Sei.

> Nama: Mrs. Alex
> 
> Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan
> 
> Umur / Tanggal lahir: 80Y 0M 2D / 15 Oktober 19XX
> 
> Riwayat penyakit sekarang: 23 jam SMRS pasien terjatuh saat buang air kecil dan terdapat patah tulang.
> 
> Riwayat penyakit dahulu: DM, HT, riwayat operasi katarak pada mata kiri pada tahun 2012, gatal pada leher, badan, lengan dan tungkai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.
> 
> Riwayat kebiasaan: merokok
> 
> Pemeriksaan umum pada saat awal masuk RS: Tekanan darah: 140/80 mmHg; Nadi: 84 x/menit; Suhu: 36℃; Pernapasan: 20s/menit
> 
> Alasan MRS: pasien diterima dari IGD dengan keluhan utama jatuh 23 jam SMRS. Pasien terjatuh ketika BAK, jatuh dalam posisi terduduk, tidak ada pingsan setelahnya, tidak ada kejang, tidak ada benturan pada kepala. Pasien tidak ada riwayat jatuh sebelumnya.
> 
> (kakak asdos juga melampirkan data pemeriksaan lab RS dari pasien, di proyektor)

"Baik, semuanya, Kakak beri waktu 15 menit ya, kalau mau buka Martindale, Katzung, Farmakoterapi atau panduan lain dari laptop, dipersilakan. Yang bisa, langsung angkat tangan saja. Nanti kakak kasih hadiah deh biar semangat. Pada mau apa, nih?"

_"Hadiahnya kencan, Kak."_

_"Makan siang bareng."_

_"Pulang cepet."_

_"UTS auto A, Kak."_

_"Terima cintaku, Kak Sei."_

"Hahaha ... duh kalian kebanyakan sinetron nih."

_Lord_, tawanya merdu amat.

"Plus 5 poin buat uji kompre aja gimana?" Kak Seijuurou menengok ke sebelah kiri. Ke perempuan yang daritadi sibuk memainkan pensil mekanik. "Kuroko, mau apa?"

_"Cieee Kuroko mulu, nih Kak."_

_"Kak Akashi ngode mulu elah."_

_"Ah, palingan milkshake dia mah, Kak. Ya, nggak, Tet?"_

Tetsuna bingung. Daritadi mikirin jemuran dan obrolan dengan Daiki semalam, ternyata pas sadar sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan. "S-saya ... Terserah Kak Sei saja."

"Kalau kamu bisa jawab, nanti--"

"Kak, saya mau jawab."

Semua anak langsung nengok ke belakang.

"Oh, Daiki?" Tetsuna juga lihat ke belakang. Aduh, Daiki dengan wajah seriusnya memang nggak nahan. Lalu Tetsuna lihat ke depan lagi, ke Kak Sei yang raut wajahnya sulit diartikan. Kenapa hawanya jadi berubah gini?

"Ya, silakan," kata Kak Sei.

"Mrs. Alex adalah pasien lansia yang berusia 80 tahun. Beliau masuk ke rumah sakit setelah terjatuh ketika buang air kecil. Pemeriksaan umum pada saat awal masuk rumah sakit, pasien terdiagnosa Hipertensi karena tekanan darahnya sebesar 140/80mmHg. Namun pada faktor nadi, faktor pernapasan dan suhu badan, terdiagnosa dalam keadaan normal. Hipertensi bisa terjadi karena pasien memiliki riwayat DM, dari kebiasaan merokok, dan juga faktor usia. Diagnosa hipertensi pada saat awal masuk rumah sakit diperkuat dengan pemantauan tekanan darah yang signifikan setelah diperiksa tiga kali pada kesempatan yang berbeda, yaitu dengan tekanan darah sistolik 140mmHg atau lebih dan diastolik 90 mmHg atau lebih.

Selanjutnya, pemeriksan darah secara lengkap. Hasil menunjukkan bahwa Mrs. Alex mengalami anemia hemolitik. Anemia hemolitik dapat disimpulkan dari data hema lengkap ditambah pemeriksaan darah perifer lengkap. Dari data tersebut juga diketahui bahwa bentuknya normositik normokrom. Data hema lengkapnya meliputi: kadar hemoglobin rendah, hematokrit rendah, eritrosit rendah, LED yang meningkat, leukosit yang meningkat, dan SGOT yang meningkat.

Diagnosa selanjutnya mengacu pada hipokalemia. Penurunan kadar kalium dapat disebabkan karena pemberian insulin. Pasien memiliki riwayat DM yang tidak diketahui penggunaan obatnya, sehingga tidak diketahui apakah pasien menggunakan insulin atau tidak. Saya tahu Kak Sei sengaja menghilangkan bagian ini. Pasien juga mengalami hipokalsemia yang bisa terjadi karena kadar albumin yang rendah. Hipoalbuminemia bisa mengurangi jumlah kalsium yang terikat dengan albumin tetapi biasanya tidak menyebabkan gejala, karena jumlah kalsium bebas tetap normal. Hipoalbuminemia juga bisa terjadi pada pasien karena mengalami trauma setelah terjatuh.

Dari hasil data laboratorium pasien, saya menyimpulkan bahwa Mrs. Alex terdiagnosa hipertensi, anemia hemolitik, dan hipokalemia. Anemia hemolitik terdiagnosa berdasarkan hasil data hema lengkap dan salah satu pengobatan dengan golongan kortikosteroid. Hipokalemia terdiagnosa karena kadar kalium Mrs. Alex yang signifikan berulang rendah, pengobatan dapat digunakan KCl injeksi kurang dari 3mEq yang dapat diencerkan. Keluhan gatal pada leher, badan, lengan dan tungkai bisa terjadi karena reaksi alergi dilihat dari kadar eusinofil. Pasien bisa diberikan antihistamin seperti chlortimethon atau cetirizine. Sekian."

(_Ahhh ... Aomine-kun, kapan kamu mau nembak aku?_

_\--Kuroko Tetsuna, 19 tahun_.)

"Oke, ada yang mau menambahkan atau mengoreksi?"

"..."

"Tidak ada? Cukup?" Tetsuna bisa lihat kakak asdosnya membuat seringai aneh. "Bagus Daiki, kamu bahkan belum menggunakan 10 menit dari 15 menit yang saya berikan. Memang luar biasa ya, juara umum lomba konseling se-Jepang."

"Saya sudah berlatih dari diktat, di rumah." Daiki menyahut tidak suka. "Bersama Kuroko Tetsuna."

Mata Kak Sei memicing, paru-parunya naik turun, tarik-ulur napas menahan emosi. "Nah, sekarang, apa yang kamu ingin sebagai hadiah?"

"Saya tidak minta macam-macam. Cukup Kak Sei jauhi saja Tetsu di luar maupun di dalam Lab."

Alis Seijuurou mengerut, tatapan matanya tajam menusuk. "Know your place, Aomine Daiki! Kamu pikir lebih pintar dari saya hanya karena menjawab studi kasus segampang ini?"

"Kak Sei ..." Daiki pasang senyum meremehkan. "Are you sure, that you are smarter than a fifth-grader?"

Uhoooo, deklarasi perang. Tetsuna gigit jari.


End file.
